


Unexpected Visitors

by killerweasel



Series: Unexpected Visitors [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Newt's experiments has odd results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Visitors

Title: Unexpected Visitors  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_ / _Guardians of the Galaxy_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb, Groot, Rocket Raccoon  
Word Count: 719  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_ and after the events of _Guardians of the Galaxy_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [the-oxford-english-fangeek](http://the-oxford-english-fangeek.tumblr.com/).  
Summary: One of Newt's experiments has odd results.

 

Hermann comes back from lunch to discover Newt nose to nose with a talking raccoon. Newt and the raccoon begin to shout at one another, waving their arms around. A third, deeper voice comes from the other end of the lab. Hermann turns his head and stares at a man which resembles a tree. The tree man is standing by Hermann's blackboards, studying the writing.

The smell of burnt wires and melted plastic reaches Hermann's nose when he steps further into the room. The machine Newt had been poking at when Hermann went to lunch is on the floor in a ruined heap. Hermann shakes his head as the shouting intensifies.

"I already told you, Rocket, I'm not sure how to send you back. I'm not even sure how the portal worked in the first place." Newt prods the machine with his foot. "It wasn't even supposed to be operational yet. I accidentally knocked over my energy drink onto the power supply. The next thing I knew, there was a portal large enough for the jolly green giant over there to walk through without having to bend down."

"His name is Groot." Rocket jabs Newt in the stomach with a finger. "We are supposed to be meeting up with the others in three hours to deal with an inter-galactic smuggling ring. We're the ones who came up with the plan. How's it going to look if we don't show up to our own frigging mission?"

Groot glances over his shoulder. "I am Groot."

"Exactly!" With a sigh, Rocket throws himself into a nearby chair. "Just fix it. We don't belong here."

Hermann walks across the lab to his blackboards. He watches as Groot adds a series of numbers to a previously unfinished equation. After scribbling a final number, Groot turns and holds the piece of chalk out to Hermann.

"I am Groot."

"I am Hermann." Hermann stares at the new numbers for a moment. "By jove, I think you may have come up with a solution to your problem." He quickly scrawls several more sets of numbers below what Groot has written. "That just might work."

Rocket laughs. "And here I thought I was the only one who understood him."

"Math is a universal language." Hermann steps back as he finishes writing. "How long would it take you to rebuild whatever it was you created, Newton?"

Newt shrugs. "Depends on how quickly I can scavenge the parts." He looks at Rocket. "You want to give me a hand?"

"Might as well." Rocket gets to his feet. "I've got nothing else to do. Behave yourself, Groot."

"I am Groot."

\---

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Rocket wrinkles his nose. "Those wires are smoking."

Newt smacks at the wires with his hand. "I have no idea. It was supposed to open a portal to the Kaiju home world, not an alternate dimension." He takes a deep breath as he pushes a button. "Once these parts burn out, I can't make another one. Some of them were the last ones we had." There is a loud humming noise and then the air in front of the machine begins to shimmer.

Rocket creeps forward, peering into the portal. "You did it! That's the inside of our ship. Groot, we gotta go. Say goodbye to the math man." Sparks shot from the wires as the humming noise grew louder. "Sooner would be better than later, Groot."

Hermann gives Groot a pat on the back as they make their way over to the others. "I wish the two of you the best of luck dealing with the smugglers."

Groot leans down, handing Hermann a small flower he's plucked from his shoulder. "I am Groot."

"You guys ain't bad for a bunch of nerdy a-holes." Rocket grins at both of them before he leads Groot back to their own dimension.

The humming sound, which has steadily been getting louder, suddenly stops. Newt's machine bursts into flame, the portal shakes, and then it completely disappears. Newt grabs a fire extinguisher, covering the flaming pieces of plastic with foam.

Hermann looks at the flower in his fingers with a small smile on his face. "I assume this is going to be another one of those incidents we fail to mention to the Marshall?"

"Pretty much."


End file.
